


Sharing a Moment with my Rhydon

by TalkingCloaca (Saltpork)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pokemon, beastiality, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltpork/pseuds/TalkingCloaca
Summary: a little quicky of a shared experience between a trainer and his Rhydon, its kinda gay but only if u make it that way.  Kindly edited by Anonymous because i am bad at verb tense.
Relationships: Rhydon | Trainer





	Sharing a Moment with my Rhydon

your Rhydon stands before you, his normally grey cheeks just as rosy as yours are. You both had talked... well as much as a pokemon and a human can talk about this in days prior. You had expressed your curiosity and he had expressed his loneliness. Rhydon makes a chuffing noise and looks away in embarrassment as you approach, the bestial musk emanating from his groin getting stronger as you kneel down, face to face with his sheath and balls. Gently you rub his tan belly, looking up at his face and cooing lovingly. Pokemon and trainer you may be, but that doesn't mean you weren't equals, or that didn't love each other deeply. Your hand is overcome with curiosity and slips down to your pokemon's crotch, his stiff hide softening around his genitals, the grey color shifting to a deep black around the folds hiding his endowment. Your Rhydon, though still shy, is enjoying the attention, no matter how light your touch. You place a hand over his slowly expanding cock, the supple black flesh pulsing into your palm as it expands from its home. Your hands encourage your pokemon's growth, lovingly stroking and petting the shiny dark skin. Your caresses are accompanied by chirps and huffing from the kaiju you love so much. When Rhydon reaches full mast, you take a step back to admire his cock. The heavy shaft is well over a foot in length, the black color turning to grey in a mottled pattern just above his medial ring. His musk is much stronger with his cock exposed like this, the head gently flares as it pulses. You hear him whine above you, all of his shyness turning into lust. Obliging your pokemon, you wrap your hands around his heavy shaft and tug on his rod. Your Rhydon makes a cute noise and pushes his hips into your hands, moaning in his own way. You see his head leaking a clear pre cum. You spread the slimy goop around his cock, gently cupping Rhydon's cockhead in one hand and polishing it. Steeling yourself, you press your face to the base of his dick, taking in his masculine and earthy scent. You kiss your Rhydon's cock, the only flavor being a salty tang of sweat. You are emboldened by this mild taste and want to savor the real flavor of your pokemon. You stop moving your hands and point Rhydon's cock at your mouth, the shiny head dripping more pre. You hesitate, then kiss just below his cockhead, the bitter taste of precum invading your senses. You press your tongue to his rod and lap up the drops of his pre, then seal your lips around his urethra sucking down his precum as it flows, the head far too large to wrap your mouth around. You move your hands, stroking his shaft, you let out a moan to tell your Rhydon you are enjoying the experience. His paws come around and pet your head, his claws stroking through your hair as he bends over you, his body quaking and his hips shifting. Unfortunately, like most pokemon, Rhydon are quick shots. Before you can properly enjoy your pokemon's endowment, you feel his rod tense up under your hands, and he presses your head down and lets loose a low bellow as he erupts. His cum is very heavy, almost a gelatin as it fills your mouth, the taste is far more rich than you expected, the goop reminding you of a freshly turned earth under a heavy layer of salt. You try to swallow your pokemon's gift, but you can't keep up with his production and the cum flows from your mouth and down his shaft, making a mess on the both of you. He huffs and strains one last time, then falls back, his chest rising and falling as his cock retreats. You lick the spilled cum from his shaft as it shrinks, then lap it up off of his tail and your hands. The texture is strange and alien but you like it well enough. Laying down next to your Rhydon, you wrap an arm around his belly, and kiss his neck as you fall asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> here's to our shared degeneracy, I wish I could've written more but I didn't wanna drag it out for too long


End file.
